With the development of digital technology and communication technology, demand for and propagation of audio/video based multimedia content are rapidly increasing in various areas such as the Internet and personal media as well as broadcast and movies. Furthermore, consumer demand for immersive media, which provide realism to broadcast and movies, is increasing. In addition, as home TV screens become large with the development of display technology, demand for realistic content beyond high definition (HD) is increasing. Realistic broadcasting such as UHDTV (Ultra High Definition TV) along with 3DTV attracts attention as a future broadcast service. Particularly, UHD broadcast services are increasingly being discussed.